


[Podfic] leanover

by watery_weasel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_weasel/pseuds/watery_weasel
Summary: After Wakanda, Thor sleeps sixteen hours a day and Bruce contemplates what it takes to be a person in a broken world.





	[Podfic] leanover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [leanover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967401) by [ballantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballantine/pseuds/ballantine). 



> Reader's Notes: Alas, I've fallen into the soft gay void that is the Thorbruce ship and if I have my way you'll all fall with me because this ship is so good and pure and needs more content. My friend rec'd me this story and upon first reading I immediately fell in love and knew I had to try and podfic it. Thankfully the lovely ballantine has indulged me in this desire.

**Title:** leanover  
**Author:** Ballantine  
**Reader:** Wateryweasel  
**Length:** 38:11  
  
[{ S T R E A M }](http://wateryweasel.parakaproductions.com/audiofic/leanover.mp3)  
  
[{ T E X T }](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967401)

[{ D O W N L O A D }](https://www.sendspace.com/file/0aeycv)


End file.
